


I Dream of You, As You Are Now

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Inspired by North and South, New Earth, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chakotay has a nightmare and decides to get some fresh air. When Kathryn finds him, things getting steamy.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	I Dream of You, As You Are Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a romantic scene between George and Madeline in the North and South miniseries.

Prologue

Chakotay stared into the teary eyes of Kathryn Janeway and felt his heart swell. Finally, after two long years, he’d admitted that he loved her. He hadn’t done it directly, but he could tell she understood. He feared she would run away, but instead she smiled, eyes misty, and held out her hand for him to take. He held it now, his thumb gently playing over her fingers. He held her gaze, feeling more at peace than he ever had. He didn’t want the moment to end.

“So,” Kathryn said softly, “where do we go from here?”

He reached his other hand across the table. She slid her hand into his and squeezed it.

“Where do you want to go?” he asked gently.

She paused, gathering her thoughts. “I’m not ready to take the next step yet, Chakotay,” she admitted, “I need time.”

He nodded, not taking his eyes off hers. “Take all the time you need, Kathryn.”

She gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Chakotay. If I’m ready... WHEN I’m ready, I’ll tell you.”

He returned her smile, and they sat silently, staring into each other's eyes well into the night.

A Few Days Later

Chakotay bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. He didn’t have nightmares often, but when he did it always left him feeling unsettled. He wiped perspiration off his forehead and tried to slow his breathing and recenter himself. His eyes immediately went to Kathryn’s bed, and he saw her sleeping there, undisturbed. He sighed with relief, glad he hadn’t woken her. His pulse wasn’t slowing, so he pulled back the blankets and quietly got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, then regarded his reflection in the mirror. His face was etched with fear. He didn’t want Kathryn to see him this way, so he decided to go outside for a while. He tip-toed out of the bathroom and changed into a pair of pants. He slid on a shirt, not bothering to button it, and quickly left the shelter. He closed the door softly, then breathed in the night air. He let go of the knob and made his may to the edge of the woods. It was a still, quiet night, and he began to feel a little calmer with each step. He came to a tree and leaned against it. He sighed and closed his eyes, relief washing over him. The nightmares were just memories from his past. They weren’t his present. He was safe here, on this beautiful planet that was now his home. He opened his eyes and looked up at the starry sky. He realized he heard footsteps behind him, and when he turned he felt his throat run dry. 

“I woke up and noticed you were gone,” Kathryn said, “I thought I might find you here.” She was wearing her nightgown, her auburn hair hanging loose around her shoulders. She was breathtaking. He saw the way she looked at him and prayed she didn’t notice what it was doing to him.

“I had a nightmare,” he said, not taking his eyes off hers, “about battles I had in the Maquis. I’m OK now.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she said, stepping closer, “do you have nightmares about them often?”

“Hardly ever now,” he replied, heart beating in his chest as she neared him. “Do you ever have nightmares?”

“Sometimes” she admitted. “When we first came to the Delta Quadrant, all I had was nightmares. Then, my dreams changed.” They stood inches from each other now, unable to tear their eyes away from each other.

Chakotay tried to keep his voice steady. “What do you dream about now?” He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

“I dream of you,” she whispered, placing her hands on his bare waist, “as you are now.” Her hands began roaming his body and Chakotay felt himself coming undone.

“Is this OK?” she asked, “touching you like this?”

“It’s more than OK,” he whispered. She reached for his unbuttoned shirt and began sliding it off his shoulders.

“I’m ready to take the next step, Chakotay,” she purred, pushing his shirt all the way off, “and I’d like you to kiss me now, please.”

His nightmares were a distant memory now. All he could think of was her. He wrapped his bare arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured, then pressed his lips to hers. Their kisses were passionate and hungry. He slid his tongue in her mouth and pressed her against the tree trunk.

“Kathryn” he breathed, coming up for air, then he kissed her ravenously. She returned his kiss, then pushed him back and lowered her nightgown from her shoulders. Her bare breasts peaked out and he took them in his hands, caressing them and running his thumbs over her hard nipples. She inhaled sharply, then moaned when he took them each in his mouth. He sucked them and flicked his tongue over them, then slid a hand between her legs and began rubbing her over her nightgown. He felt her getting damp through the fabric and rose to kiss her.  
“Do you want to go back to the shelter?” he asked her, still caressing between her legs.

“No,” she responded breathlessly, reaching for his pants and unbuttoning them, “I want you here.”

Without a word he lifted her off the ground, her back pressed against the tree trunk and her arms around his neck . He pushed her nightgown up to her hips and positioned his erection at her opening. 

“I love you, Kathryn Janeway,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back, then wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer.

He entered her and then both moaned. He’d fantasized about making love to her, but those fantasies paled in comparison to being her with now. He thrust into her, still holding her up, and tried not to come undone.

“I’ve wanted this with you for a long time,” she moaned, wrapping her legs around him tighter. Her breath quickened and she climaxed, delighting him and almost sending him over the edge. 

“How long a time?” he asked, trying to pace himself.

“Since you came on board two years ago,” she groaned, “harder, please.”

“Yes ma’am,” he obliged, thrusting harder. “How’s that?”

“Amazing!” she cried, and he felt her climaxing again.

“You’re incredible!” he whispered. “I’ve wanted you the last two years!” He felt himself getting close to an orgasm and tried to hold it back.

“I don’t...think I can hold back much longer,” he groaned, “do you want me to wait?”

“I want you to feel as good as I do,” she whimpered, close to another orgasm herself, “go ahead, let go.”

He nodded, thrusting a little faster, then groaned loudly he found his release. Kathryn came with him moaning into his ear and then biting his shoulder. They moved together, riding out their orgasms, then he withdrew for her and lowered her back onto her feet. She stood on wobbly legs, then took his hand and guided him to sit next to her on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, feeling her beating heart against his.

“My Kathryn,” he whispered, then kissed her gently. When they broke apart she ran her hand down his check and smiled.

“Let’s go back to the shelter,” she said, “it’s getting chilly.”

He nodded and stood with her. “Your bed or mine?” he said with a grin.

Her smile widened and she took his hand. “I don’t care which bed, as long as you’re in it. Come on.” She gave his hand a gentle tug, and then walked back to the shelter together, excited for what the rest of the night would bring.


End file.
